This disclosure relates to turbomachinery and, more particularly, to the coupling between a rotor hub and a shaft for co-rotation and transfer of energy.
Turbomachines are known and used for transferring energy between a rotor and a working fluid. For example, a turbomachine includes a compressor, a turbine, or both. The rotor can be mounted for co-rotation with a shaft. There are various mechanisms for coupling the rotor and the shaft together, such as splined connections and tie-rod mechanisms. Where the rotor and the shaft are made of similar materials, thermally-induced stresses through the coupling mechanism may be nominal or can be relatively easily managed. However, if the rotor and the shaft are made of dissimilar materials, thermally-induced stresses can exceed the strength limits of the materials.